This invention relates to a rotary drum colour separation scanner for use in graphic reproduction.
Modern methods of producing posters and other graphic works require that a transparency is electronically scanned and colour and shade information stored in digital form. One type of scanner comprises a transparent drum which is rotatably mounted about a horizontal axis and upon which the transparency is mounted. The drum is rotated while a carriage holding a co-operating light source and reading head moves linearly on opposing sides of the transparency to capture the picture information. Traditionally such scanners have been used in a printing room environment where space is not at a premium and are housed in large rectangular box-like casings. The present invention is based upon the appreciation that a need exists for a compact scanner in particular for use in modern P.C. based "desk-top" publishing.